What did you think?
by dontspeak.finchel
Summary: Monchele. Lea's thoughts on the Femma kiss...


Lea couldn't be happier. She just came back from a recent vacation trip to Hawaii, things couldn't get any better for her. She had the best job in the world. Was nominated for various awards. And of course had the best boyfriend in the world.

Cory was so supportive, and she just wanted to give back, and give him all the love he gives her.

That's why she is back in her old studio on set, watching Cory do an amazing job as he recites his lines like a pro.

Lea cant help but feel so proud and honored of her boyfriend. She loves to watch him act...and sing. They are both talents of his, that she loves.

Lea is watching from behind the camera, with a wide smile on her face watching her amazing boyfriend.

Next week Lea will shoot all her scenes back in New York for the episode they were currently filming, "Diva". Just the title made lea, and Chris, so excited to film! She was so lucky to be soon filming this amazing duet with Chris.

Lea was excited for the next episode to film because the whole cast would be reunited for the "Wemma" wedding! Lea would be back filming with all her cast mates, and Cory, which left her ecstatic! Especially the juicy scene will get to shoot with Cory.

Lea smirked, just at the thought of it.

The director calling "cut" broke Lea from her thoughts about work, and saw her tall boyfriend jogging up to her.

"you were amazing, cor" Lea said as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"thanks, we just have one more scene to shoot for the day, then we can get out of here" Cory smiled, and walked with lea to the set where he was guided to go to shoot his last scene for that episode.

In Ms. Pillsbury's office was his last scene.

Lea stayed to the side while Cory listened to the directions as given. While Lea wondered what this scene was about. She hasn't read over the script yet, even though she should've. She has been so busy with traveling she just never seemed to get the chance to read it over. It didn't really matter all that much anyway because she wouldn't be filming yet until next week or so.

Lea turned her attention to the set as the director yelled "action".

The whole scene was intriguing to Lea.

Both Finn and Emma in her office talking, and things quickly escalating with Emma.

During that time Lea really applauded Jayma's acting, Lea could never act like that without practicing at least a hundred times. Jayma was truly talented.

Lea watched as Jayma took direction to get a little heated, and then watched as Cory took his direction to kiss Emma...wait a second. Why did Finn and Emma kiss?

Lea stood up straight shocked as she watched her boyfriends lips on her older cast mate's lips. Her jaw dropped, but she had to "pick it up" before someone saw her. If they did, they would shame her for being so unprofessional.

The kiss kept flashing in Lea's mind. What were the gleeks going to think? What did Cory think? What was the Finchel fans gonna think?

Lea needed some air.

Lea has never been like this. Even after watching two years of her back then crush, kissing on Dianna, a close friend to her, and even Naya in some scenes. But this was a whole different territory. She was now his girlfriend and it hurt so much more. Lea couldn't even believe she was actually Jealous of Jayma. Yes, Lea get's to kiss Cory every night, but Finn doesn't get to kiss Rachel. and it was no secret that Lea was a finchel shipper.

Lea went out back to go to her car. She needed to go home. She felt like she wanted to cry.

Why didn't Cory tell her he had a kissing scene? on the day she was going to watch him film.

Lea drove home and went straight to her bed. Not without changing into sweatpants and a tank top, first. When she hit the pillows, she thought about the events today, again.

Lea cried. just thinking about it.

Lea cried till she was sound asleep.

CORY POV.

When I was done filming my last scene, I looked around the set. I couldn't find Lea anywhere. I called her many times, but got no answers. I was worried until I didn't see her car in the lot, when I realized she just went home for the day.

I drove to her place quickly, wanting to no why she didn't just wait for me. I wanted to talk to her after the scene, but she wasn't there.

I spent most of my time at Lea's place, so she just gave me a key. I walked in and called out for her.

No answer.

I went upstairs to look for her. She was laying on her bed, fast asleep. No wonder why she couldn't hear me, she's such a deep sleeper. It's actually super adorable, and that's how she looks when she sleeps.

I went into her closet to hunt for the clothes I left here the other night. ah, found em'.

I changed into my sweatpants and climbed into bed with Lea, I snuggled up against her.

Then I noticed something.

She had all this black smeared under her eyes. At first I didn't know what it was, but then figured it was her makeup smeared all over.

She was crying.

Just thinking this made me upset. A crying Lea always made me upset.

I snuggled my face into her neck and began to kiss there, hoping it would wake her up.

She just moaned In her sleep.

I whispered her name quietly against her ear, hoping to wake her up.

Still, no use.

I called her name louder until she sat up and woke from her sleep. She was all small and looked around like she didn't know where she was. I pressed against her and kissed at her neck. She smiled and then quickly frowned.

She turned away from me, and I forced her to look at me.

"Lea...What's wrong, baby?" I asked In a sad voice and she just stared straight ahead at me.

I continued "Why did you leave today? I was scared because I didn't know where you went, why didn't you wait?"

Lea just shook her head and spoke up "Why didn't you tell me you were kissing Jayma today?!" She snapped at me.

I was taken back. Was this really what it was all about. Somehow I knew this would happen.

"wha...I thought you read the script? I thought you already knew?" I asked calmly, trying not to make her even more mad.

"I didn't read it yet! you should've told me before I came to watch you. See you kiss her and stand there like an idiot!" She yelled at me and sat up.

"What are you even talking about!? It was just one small on-screen kiss Lee! it was in the script, that I am paid to follow it! You have no place to talk! I watched you and Dean kiss and him feel you up in that dance number!" I yelled back, rolling my eyes.

Great, now we were fighting.

"You said you were cool with it! I never said that!"

"Well guess what? I lied! its hard to watch your girlfriend make out with some hot dude! but I did it to support you! why aren't you supporting me!?" oh...I went there. Lea's face got all sad instantly and scrunched up as if she were about to...

-A tear fell from her eyes- cry.

I moved closer to hold her, but she just backed away from me and threw her face in the pillow.

"I am supportive of you" She sobbed so loud, it sounded like she was screaming.

"I know you are Lee, I didn't mean it like that, please baby. I'm sorry." I forced myself around her. holding onto her in an awkward position.

She sat up to look at me and I felt pain. I made her cry. Lea crying it terrible, but its even worse when I'm the cause of it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just mad, but I understand why you were upset. I went through the same feelings."

Instead of understanding her, I just yelled at her for being a "hypocrite" when I was one too.

She crawled into my arms and kissed me.

I kissed her back, showing how much I loved her and only her.

"don't ever be jealous, you have no reason to be what so ever. I'm so in love with you"

"Same with you, cory. Dean is obviously taken and just a cast mate. I love you too and I'm sorry."

We both smiled, shared another kiss and laid down.

We cuddled, and lea laughed as she spoke

"I guess I should've just read the script" Lea blushed and we both laughed.

THE END

**A/N: rawr. the femma kiss. I honestly would've LOVED to know Lea's reaction! I certainly didn't like it! haha! Thanks for Reading & Reviewing =) **


End file.
